Destiny Awaits
by IcePrincess7
Summary: A more in depth look at when Buffy became the slayer a continuation of the clip from Becoming Pt. 1
1. The Beginning of the End

****

~Destiny Awaits~

*Quick Notes: I don't really consider Buffy the movie with Kristy Swanson as part of the whole Buffy series and I felt like delving into the whole "how Buffy found out she was the slayer" clip from Becoming Part 1 a little bit more, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it! (WARNING: Contains Dialogue from Becoming Part 1)

Los Angeles- 1996

It was another one of those picture perfect Californian days in L.A. The sky was a crisp sunny shade of blue, the green trees swayed gently against the cool wind and swarms of hormonal teens made their way out of the dreaded captivity they called school . Everything was peachy. 

" So I'm like Dad you want me to go to the dance in an outfit I've already worn! Why do you hate me?" 15 year old Buffy Summers explained to the pack of giggly plastic looking girls huddled closely to her as she bounced down the steps lollipop in hand. She was the Alpha-girl in their clique which just meant she was the shallowest, but prettiest thus most popular out of all of them. Life was pretty sweet for her. Every girl in school wanted to be like her and every boy adored her including Tyler Reagan the cutest guy in all of the county. 

"Is Tyler taking you to the dance?" one of the more ditzy looking girls in the huddle chirped as the rest of the girls nodded signifying how they sympathized with Buffy's dilemma of the twice worn outfit. After all haven't we all been there?

"Where were you when I got over Tyler?", Buffy said taking the lollipop back out of her mouth, "He's of the past. Tyler would have to crawl on his hands and knees for me to go to the dance with him, which ,actually, he's suppose to do after practice so I'm gonna wait"

'Ok" the girl piped feeling slightly embarrassed. How could she have forgotten Buffy was over Tyler. Sometimes she was such a ditz. 

They reached the end of the steps the pack of girls started to spread out.

"See you later Buffy" the girls echoed waving bye. 

"Call me! Call me! Call Me!" Buffy said waving bye back. 

Once the daily ritual of the "Call me" was over, Buffy took off her jacket and took a seat on one of the cement steps. Cheerleading practice was in about 20 minutes so she had some time to kill before then and she decided to just sit outside and take in some of that California scenery. Besides it was either this or wait in the library and who would want to spend their time in a dingy old library? 

Buffy looked around, there was Sean Miller hitting on an obviously unimpressed Nicole Randall by the bike racks, a couple of math club geeks trying to retrieve, without much luck, their backpacks from some of the jocks and a really old rusted beat up car parked by the school.

Who would want to drive something as ugly like that, Buffy thought shaking her head and placing her lollipop back into her mouth. 

"Buffy Summers?" a man's sharp voice interrupted her train of not so deep thoughts. Buffy looked up to see a man kind of old, around late fifties to early sixties standing right in front of her. He had a gray mustache to match his gray hair, or at least what's left of it. He looked very stern and didn't seem to have much of a fashion sense if you asked Buffy. His suit was an old almond color and don't even get her started on the awful tie. The man's brow was crease and he looked like he was really concentrated on what he saw before him. 

"Yeah. Hi! What?" Buffy said curiously looking at the man. She didn't have much time to think of what to say so those word popped out and also she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. 

"I need to speak with you," the man said gravely. 

"You're not from Bullock's, are you? I meant to pay for that lipstick," Buffy started to explain. She honestly did mean to pay for it, but it sort of slipped her mind with all the big things going on like the dance.

"There isn't much time. You must come with me. Your destiny awaits," the man said still staring intently at her. 

"I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny free, really," Buffy stammered. She knew L.A was full of crazies, she just never met one before until now. 

"Yes you have. You are the chosen one. You alone can stop them," 

"Who?" Buffy asked gripping her lollipop with one hand and using the other to dig through her backpack for the pepper spray her parents gave her. 

"The vampires" the man said bluntly. 

Buffy tilted her head to one side, "Huh?".

"You are the vampires slayer" 

Buffy started to get up slowly still rummaging through her backpack for the pepper spray.

"Look mister, I don't have any money on me so preach to another teenage girl about this vampire thing" Buffy said trying to sound calm. 

"I'm not looking for money, I am looking for you, Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer" 

"Ok, that's it. I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!" Buffy threaten the man unconvincingly. She just remembered she took out her pepper spray a couple days ago to make room for more of her make up. 

"I am not here to hurt you. I am here to show you your destiny. Please, come with me and just see for yourself and if you don't believe me after that I'll leave you alone" the man pleaded with her. 

Buffy looked at him, "Where do you want me to go?" she questioned staring at him suspiciously. 

"To the graveyard tonight," the man responded. 

"I don't think so you freak! Go to the graveyard? At night? With a total stranger? It's like an Unsolved Mystery waiting to happen" Buffy said starting to walk away forgetting all about cheerleading practice. This guy has some problems, some serious mental problems. 

The man followed her and caught her by the arm turning her around. 

"Wait…how about right now in the gym? 5 minutes tops," the man negotiated quickly. He had never met a girl as difficult as this Buffy Summers was. 

Buffy looked at him for minute before giving in, "Fine" she sighed shaking her head. This day can't possibly get any more odd. 

The walked into the gym and thank god it was empty. If anyone saw her walking into the gym with a strange old guy she would lose some serious popularity points and she cannot let that happen. 

"So what now?" Buffy asked once in the gym. 

"Well…" the man thought looking around spotting a pile of boards from what look like belonged to karate championship a couple nights before. He rushed over to it and picked one of the boards up and put it securely between his hands.

"I want you to punch as hard as you can so that you break this board," the watcher directed her.

Buffy burst out laughing, "You want me to break that?" Buffy laughed pointing to the board. 

"Well yes," the man answered not understanding what was so funny about his command. 

"You have obviously never seen me during school" Buffy told him, " I can't even break an egg with making a huge mess let alone a board" 

"You can break it. You're the slayer" the man encouraged, but not really in an encouraging voice. 

"I can't be the slayer. I can't even squeeze toothpaste from the tube after I used more than half it," Buffy whined. 

"Just do it!" the man commanded with annoyance now seeping into his voice.

"Fine!" Buffy punched as hard as she could and a second later…Buffy's fist was in pain. 

"Ow!" Buffy screamed shaking her throbbing hand back and forth hoping to subdue the pain. 

"Try again" the man ordered. 

"Are you kidding me? I could have broken a nail!" Buffy shouted angrily, looking to see if any damage was down to her neatly manicured hands. "I don't even know why I agreed to this! I'm missing practice to brusie my hand all because you think I'm a slayer" Buffy huffed starting to walk out, the pain in her hand fading quickly. 

"You're right, you probably aren't the slayer. I was obviously mistaken. Certainly a pathetic little child like you cannot be the slayer. In fact, you probably aren't much more and never will be more than a spoiled brat living off daddy's credit card…" 

"Stop!" Buffy shouted angrily turning around and walking to face the man.

"You're saying all this to piss me off just so you can make be hit the board again and you know what?" Buffy said staring straight into the man's eyes, "It worked". Buffy slammed her fist against the hard wood and from the moment of impact the board splintered into many shards. Even the man was sent back from the power of the impact…from the power of the slayer. 

Buffy stood in awe with her jaw dropped their just looking at the pieces of wood on the gym floor. She'd ,for sure, never done that before. 

Almost as if the man read Buffy's mind he picked up another board and at that instant Buffy punched it again with the same result as the first. They went through at least a dozen boards. Each one Buffy broke it swiftly with more ease than the first, barely feeling any pain as she hit the hard wood. 

"Do you see your strength?" the man asked smiling for the first time since they met. 

"That was too weird" Buffy said still staring at the many broken fragments of wood scattered on the floor. 

"You'll come across a lot of weird from this point on" the man explain.

Buffy looked at the man.

"Tell me more about a Slayer" Buffy insisted hesitantly unsure if she really wanted to know. 

The man looked at her in a way that could only be describe as a satisfied gaze. 

He cleared his throat and began, "In every generation there is a chosen one…" 


	2. The New Chapter

****

~Destiny Awaits

*Quick Notes: I don't really consider Buffy the movie with Kristy Swanson as part of the whole Buffy series and I felt like delving into the whole "how Buffy found out she was the slayer" clip from Becoming Part 1 a little bit more, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it! (WARNING: Contains Dialogue from Becoming Part 1)

Buffy walked down the graveyard in the pitch black of darkness, besides for the couple of street lights strewn by the sidewalk there was no other source of light. Why would there be, Buffy thought. The only people who walk through graveyards this late were either crazy or…"A slayer," Buffy muttered. The man had told her all about the legend of the slayer and about who he was, her watcher. She had to admit she still wasn't really convinced yet about the whole slayer thing, or maybe she didn't want to be. 

Buffy fiddled with the wooden stake in her hands as she continued walking round the graveyard. This was a lot for her to digest into her brain. Suddenly she heard a animalistic growl.

Buffy froze and slowly turned around which she regretted because right once she made the full rotation she was tackled violently down to the ground making her drop the stake. Buffy pushed the large figured off her getting a brief glimpse of the creatures face. It was mutated and deformed in a nightmarish manner. Buffy didn't have much time to dwell on the scariness of the situation as she struggled to crawl to where the stake was. She picked it up and quickly got to her feet. The vampire charged at her once again. She grabbed him when he got close enough and flung him as far she could which she was surprised to how far it actually was. She ran over to the vampire and using as much force she could gather drove the stake right into the…gut of the vampire. 

"Not the heart" Buffy squeaked in realization. She tried again raising the stake and driving it back down into the vampire's chest. The vampire's eyes widened and let out a scream so short it was over before it started as it became a dark roasted brown and disperse into a pile of dust. 

Buffy tried to catch her breath. It was there and it just went poof. Buffy just sat there dazed in the graveyard looking at the pile of scattered dust that just attacked her. Was this real? 

~~~At Home

"Buffy you're late" Joyce said angrily to her daughter as she walked in. 

"I'm sorry, I should've called. Tyler and me were…talking" Buffy lied entering her room. She didn't want to talk to her mom right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened at school and especially what happened at the graveyard tonight. Her watcher told her not to tell anyone, but even if she could she wouldn't.

Joyce shook her head in disappointment, "Dinner's in 10 minutes".

Buffy took off her once vibrant jacket, now stained with dirt. She was so glad her mom didn't notice. Buffy walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. How was she going to explain missing cheer practice? She wondered about that, but couldn't get herself to care as much as she wanted to. Things had changed. Priorities had shifted.

"You're the reason she's like this ya know!!" 

Buffy closed her eyes as her parents' muffled argument seeped through the thin walls. Round 134 of her parent's seemingly endless fights. They have been arguing so much more lately. Words like failure and selfish floated through the air more and more. 

Turning on the faucet she drowned out the argument. Splashing the icy water on her face she relax a little wiping some of the dirt that got on her face. Before, if there was dirt on her face she'd freak, but now it didn't seem to matter much anymore. She twisted the nozzle to turn the faucet off. She had been saying that a lot in the last hour. Before. When she was sitting on the school steps she remembered thinking how normal everything seemed. She gave a bitter chuckle. Now her whole world had flipped upside-down. What she thought she knew had been flung out the window. Vampires, demons, monsters…they exist and she was the one called to fight them. 

Buffy stood up tall and looked at herself in the mirror before her. She looked the same as the Buffy from yesterday, but something had changed. She didn't know what. It was-

Buffy suddenly turned around and looked out the window. It was odd. She could've sworn she was being watched. She scanned out the window carefully searching the yard. Everything seemed in place. There was something out there. Or was there? Buffy tried to shrug it off. Nothing was what it seemed anymore. Not to her at least. She felt deep down inside from this moment a new chapter had been opened in her life. She was no longer Buffy the average high school student. She was Buffy the vampire slayer. 


End file.
